1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing an ultrasonic probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus radiates an ultrasonic wave onto an object such as a person or an animal and detects an echo signal reflected by the object to display a tomogram of a tissue on a monitor and provides information needed to diagnose the object. The ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus includes an ultrasonic probe used to transmit an ultrasonic wave into the object and to receive an echo signal from the object.
Also, the ultrasonic probe includes a transducer that is mounted therein and converts an ultrasonic signal to an electrical signal and vice versa. In general, a transducer includes a set of multiple piezoelectric elements. Accordingly, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus having this structure irradiates an ultrasonic wave onto an object to be inspected, and then converts an echo signal of the radiated ultrasonic wave into an electrical signal to thereby generate an ultrasonic image by using the electrical signal.
An ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus that uses an ultrasonic probe is a useful medical tool, and may be used in detecting foreign substances in a living body, measuring a degree of damage, observation of a tumor, or observation of an embryo, etc. through the above process.
In general, piezoelectric elements may be formed by physically splitting a piezoelectric layer by using dicing equipment. More piezoelectric elements are necessary in order to obtain a better image. However, it is difficult in reality to manufacture a dicing blade having a small thickness. Also, although a thin piezoelectric element is necessary in order to generate a high-frequency ultrasonic wave, it is difficult to manufacture the thin piezoelectric element, and moreover, there are safety concerns about handling the same.